Marcel und Claire
by JimBlack
Summary: Parallel zu Hogwarts gibt es da ja noch die Zauberschule Beauxbatons und hier spielt der kurze Oneshot.


_Parallel zu Hogwarts gibt es da ja noch die Zauberschule Beauxbatons und hier spielt der kurze Oneshot._

**Marcel**

Er lief durch einen langen Gang, lief immer weiter und weiter, sah ihre Silhouette vor sich aber er kam ihr nicht näher, im Gegenteil sie entfernte sich immer mehr, egal wie schnell er auch lief und lief ...

.

.

Mit einem Mal erwachte er – Merlin sei dank – es war nur ein Traum gewesen, sie lag hier bei ihm, an seiner Seite, fest an ihn geschmiegt, so wie sie es seit Wochen zu tun pflegte, seit sie beschlossen hatten ihre Nächte gemeinsam zu verbringen.

.

Das Mondlicht beleuchtete das Zimmer ausreichend um ihren Körper sanft zu umschmeicheln. Ihre braungebrannte weiche Haut, der sanfte Schwung ihrer Hüften, die festen kleinen Brüste, die er so gern liebkoste, ihr langer Hals, ihre vollen weichen Lippen, die nicht zu küssen eine Qual gewesen wären, ihre dichten langen schwarzen Haare, die wie ein Schleier auf ihrem Kissen ruhten, die beim Quidditchspiel ihren Körper umwehten, auch wenn er ihr als ihr Quidditchkapitän schon so oft befohlen hatte, sie zu bändigen, waren sie doch auch eine wirksame „Waffe" gegen ihre Gegenspieler, gaben sie ihr doch ein so unübersehbares Erscheinungsbild, so dass ihre direkten Gegenspieler schon manches Mal dadurch abgelenkt wurden.

.

Quidditch – dabei hätte er sie schon beinah verloren – waren doch ihre vorherigen Treffen geheim geblieben, in beiderseitigem Einverständnis, aber als Lucille sich ihm in der Umkleidekabine so an den Hals geworfen hatte und sich ihm dabei direkt angeboten hatte, und Claire gerade in dem Moment zur Tür hereinkam, wäre er am liebsten im Boden versunken. Er hatte es gerade noch geschafft Lucille unmissverständlich und unüberhörbar zurückzuweisen, doch Claire hatte nur ihren Umhang genommen und war schon wieder bei der Tür hinaus, und ungeachtet, dass er nicht wollte, dass jeder erfuhr was er für sie empfand, war er ihr nach , hatte sie bald eingeholt und gezwungen ihm zuzuhören.

.

„Du bist mir gegenüber doch zu nichts verpflichtet." waren ihre Worte, auf die er mit „Ich will es aber sein, ich will keine andere, ich will nur dich" antwortete.

.

Es verging noch einige Zeit bis sie wirklich beide bereit waren sich zu ihren Gefühlen zu bekennen, aber nun war es seit Wochen offiziell „Sie waren ein Paar" auch wenn einige andere Mitschüler darüber gelästert hatten, schließlich war er in seiner Abschlussklasse und sie einiges jünger als er. Doch das störte ihn nicht.

.

Ihn störte bloß der Gedanke, dass er nächstes Jahr die Schule verlassen hatte, während sie noch bleiben musste. Was würde werden? Kamen daher seine Albträume? Aus Angst sie zu verlieren?

.

Sie wurde unruhig neben ihm, schlug die Augen auf.

.

„Marcel, was ist los, warum schläfst du nicht?"

„Ich hatte einen Albtraum, bin aufgewacht und jetzt kann ich mich nicht von deinem Anblick trennen."

„Dummkopf – sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Brust – du siehst mich doch ständig – aber, was hast du geträumt?"

Und er erzählte ihr von seinem Traum, und dass es nicht das erste Mal gewesen war, dass er ihn träumte. Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an

.

„Warum machst du dir Gedanken über das, was morgen sein könnte? Wieso kannst du nicht mit dem zufrieden sein was jetzt ist? Jetzt sind wir hier zusammen, was kümmert uns der nächste Tag? Frag nicht ob wir uns morgen noch küssen werden sondern tu es jetzt."

.

Und ihre Lippen fanden die seinen, umkosten sie, schmeckten einander.

Ihre Hände glitten über seinen Körper, seine muskulöse Brust, seinen flachen Bauch und tiefer und dass er genauso reagierte wie vorherzusehen war ...

.

Seine Hände glitten über ihre Brüste, auf ihren Rücken zu ihrem Po und zogen sie fest an sich. Für kurze Zeit lagen sie einfach dicht aneinandergeschmiegt und küssten sich, als wäre es der letzte Kuss.

.

Dann rollte er sich langsam auf den Rücken und zog sie auf sich

„He Faulpelz, du hast mich aufgeweckt und jetzt soll ich die ganze Arbeit leisten?"

Doch ihre Worte waren nicht ernst gemeint, sie zog ihre Beine an, umklammerte seine Seiten, ihre Hüften hoben sich leicht und er spürte wie seine Erektion in ihrer heißen feuchten Höhle aufgenommen wurde. Sie hatten nicht aufgehört sich zu küssen, aber jetzt richtete sie sich auf, und seine Hände fanden den Weg zu ihren Brüsten, deren Nippel sich ihnen entgegendrängten.

.

Seine Berührungen bedankte sie mit einem Stöhnen und ihr Körper bewegte sich sanft auf ihm, wie sie es schon so oft zuvor getan hatte. Und wie schon oftmals zuvor hatte er den Wunsch, dieses Tun würde nie zu Ende gehen, und wie noch jedes mal war es sein Körper – und auch ihrer, der ihn hierbei enttäuschte – zu sehr ballte sich die Lust zusammen, und ließ seine Säfte zum Kochen und übersprudeln bringen. Und kurz danach spürte er die Kontraktionen, an seinem nun sehr zufriedengestellten Glied, die ihm zeigten, dass auch sie den Weg ans Ziel gefunden hatte.

.

Ein langer Kuss und ein „Darf ich jetzt weiterschlafen? Ich glaub ich muss morgen zum Unterricht!" waren der Abschluss. Er ließ gerade so locker, dass sie sich wieder auf seine Seite rollen konnte, sah ihr noch mal tief in ihre schwarzen Augen „Gute Nacht meine Süße" und hielt sie fest in seinem Arm, sie schmiegte sich wieder an ihn wie zuvor und bald hörte er ihren ruhigen gleichmäßigen Atem.

.

Aber er selbst konnte noch lange nicht einschlafen, lag er so falsch mit seinem Wunsch sie zu halten – konnte er es? Durfte er es? Oder würde sie ihm entgleiten , wenn er sie unter Druck setzte? Einfach abwarten und schauen was kam erschien ihm nicht das beste Mittel – aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie recht: er musste sich gedulden und lernen zu akzeptieren und zu genießen, was im Moment war.

.

Lebe dein heute, das Morgen kommt von selbst!


End file.
